Journal of the Jedi Princess: Danielle Skywalker
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: Danielle Skywalker has had a hard life...This is her story
1. Entry 1: Arriving at Jedi Falls

Title: Journal of The Jedi Princess

Author: jedidanny

Summary: The story of a young 18 year old and some of her best friends.

Rating: G

Authors note: _Star Wars_ belongs to George Lucas, the creator and master of _Star Wars._ The characters in this story belong to the role players who role played them, some including myself. ã1999-2001

Entry 1: Arriving at Jedi Falls

4/13/98384   
Planet Bob   
18 years old

I looked around the strange area outside the palace I had come to take as my home. So many different homes I had had through the years. I was born on the planet Tatooine, a desert-like planet. Then, when I was five years old, I moved to Earth with my older brother, Max, and we were adopted...by two people who were cruel to me, but sweet to Max. After Max died, a few weeks later, my foster parents were killed in a car crash, so I lived with Alison and Binx. They were there when Max was killed...Binx is a 300 year old cat who was turned into a cat by the witches who killed Max. Then, when I was 9 years old, I found out who I was...Danielle Skywalker, Jedi Princess. Niece of the famous Darth Vader. Cousin of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. Hard to believe? It was for me, too. But then, I saw what I could do with the Force. 

I eventually went to Yavin 4 with Luke to train, but we decided to go to a place where I would be less known, and the Sith were less likely to find me. Yes, I was, and still am popular with the Sith. So, we went to Planet Bob where we found the abandoned palace which is where I live.   
I decided to explore the place I would call my home. I walked out of the palace, not letting Luke I was doing so. He was protective of me, especially with the Sith after me. I saw a forest, a cabin, the top of a cliff, and what looked like to be a meadow all around the cabin and such. I saw a tall man cloaked in black standing on top of the cliff. I would soon find out that his name was Rei Kisaragi, a Jedi Master, and he would soon become my adoptive brother, but not really as a replacement for Max, who I still mourned for and blamed myself for his death.   
  
I continued walking, until I stood behind the man. "He...Hello?"   
The man spun around, grabbing his katana from the strap on his back, and brought it to my neck, just barely touching it. "Who are you?"   
"I'm. . . Danielle Skywalker. . . Jedi Princess..."I answered.   
The man lowered the katana and put it on his back again. "I am Rei Kisaragi, Jedi Knight. Welcome to Jedi Falls, Princess."   
And so, my adventures in Jedi Falls began.   
  
~ Danielle Skywalker


	2. Entry 2: Danny’s Capture: A few months l...

Entry two: Danny's Capture: A few months later

Part 1   
  
Before I knew it, a few months later, the group of Jedi and I had become the best of friends. Rei and I were especially close. Whenever I thought of Max, he knew just how to comfort me. That's why I thought of him as...another brother, though he didn't know it. That's why we had adopted each other as brother and sister. So...in a way, I had a replacement for Max. In reality, but never in my heart or memory.   
One day, I walked out into the Falls wearing a white, short sleeved summer dress, since the weather was much like summer. My hair was pulled back into a braid, sitting on my shoulder, and I wore my saber hanging from my belt around my waist. I looked around the falls, and saw Rei's sleeping figure by his favorite tree. I smiled, walking toward him, not knowing he was asleep.   
"Hi, Rei," I said. I looked at him closer, and saw that he was asleep. "Woops..."   
"Hi, Danny," He said. He wasn't actually asleep, just pretending he was.   
"Hi," I said as I sat down in the grass. I put my arms behind my head and laid down, looking up at the clouds.   
The two of us sat in silence for a few minutes, until I felt a new presence enter the Falls, and it wasn't one of the Jedi we knew.   
Sitting up quickly, I turned toward the direction of the new presence to see about five storm troopers there. My eyes lit up, getting only a feeling as to what they wanted.   
"Rei..." I said, standing up.   
Rei looked up toward the troopers and quickly stood up, standing by my side. A ways behind the troopers was a shuttle.   
I swallowed as the troopers neared us. I looked to one of them who was holding stun cuffs in his hands, which could only mean one thing. Rei didn't have any Sith after him as far as I knew, so why would he be in trouble? Then again, he WAS a Jedi, he was My friend, and he was MY protector, my body guard. Being those three things could get him into any kind of trouble.   
_Stay by me, Danny. I won't let them get you as long as I can help it_. I heard Rei say to me through the Force. I nodded a little.   
"Is there something we can help you with?" Rei asked the troopers.   
"We have orders to take the Princess, Danielle Skywalker, into our custody. If you resist, you will be destroyed," One trooper said.   
I swallowed, knowing I couldn't allow Rei to sacrifice his life for me. I turned, looking at him. _I have to go with them, Rei..._I said through the Force.   
"I'll come for you. I promise. Don't get yourself killed, though," Rei said aloud to me.   
"I won't, I promise..."I said to him.   
Two troopers took me by the arms, pulling me back. They put the cuffs on my hands.   
I swallowed again, my heart feeling as if it was going to break into 1,000 pieces. I knew Rei was trying to do his best to protect me. He was my bodyguard...and brother after all. He was also my friend.   
I looked at him, then looked away as the troopers started bringing me toward the shuttles. There were tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't dare let them show. Whoever had ordered my capture would see that I was weak at that moment.   
As I was forced to walk up the ramp, I stole a glance toward Rei. I saw him take his katana out of his sheath on his back, spin around, and put the blade through a tree nearby in anger. I looked away, entering the ship.   
The small ship seemed to have some hallways with cells, and a cockpit, except for one room, which is where I was taken.   
As I entered, I looked straight ahead to see a man wearing a black cape, the hood up, sitting on the throne. The troopers brought me toward him, and finally stopped when we were near, but they held onto my arms still.   
"Ah, so this is the famous Danielle Skywalker, Jedi Princess. Welcome, Princess. I hope you...enjoy your stay here. Do you know why we've brought you here?" The man said in a deep voice. He had scaly, wrinkly white skin.   
I kept myself from rolling my eyes, "Because I'm a Jedi Princess?" I answered.   
"Partially. The other part is because I want you to turn to the dark side and be my Queen. Think of all the possibilities! You could rule the universe with me. You could even...Have your brother Max back..."He answered.   
I looked at him, staring at him at the mention of Max. How could he know about my brother? "How...How do you know about my brother?" I asked, keeping myself from crying.   
"Oh, I know many things. Many, many things, dear Princess...And so do you. I want you to tell me where the rest of your Jedi friends are, along with your cousins," The man said.   
I shook my head. This was where my stubborn point was brought in. I knew I couldn't agree to marry him. I wasn't only too young, but...I'd betray my friends, my family. Max. But the thought of having Max back...could the Sith really bring him back?"I don't want power. I just want to be left alone by you Sith scum. I don't care what you do to me. I will not turn to the dark side," I said.   
The man's eyes lit up angrily, an evil smirk on his face. "Do you have any idea who I am, Princess? I am Darth Zool, Sith Emperor. And you, my Princess, will marry me, even if I have to force you to do it! Take her away!"   
The troopers pulled me back and took me away to a cell in the hall.   
  
Part 2   
  
The troopers pushed me into the cell they brought me to and the door closed behind me. I walked to the silver bench which was cold to the touch and sat down, thinking.   
Now what? Would I be interrogated? Would Rei and the others come to get me? I didn't know. I knew what Rei's promise was. He WOULD come to get me. I just had to wait...   
The troopers pushed me into the cell they brought me to and the door closed behind me. I walked to the silver bench which was cold to the touch and sat down, thinking.   
About 30 minutes later, the silver door slid open, and two troopers walked in with Zool behind them. Two more troopers came in, and were pushing in a long silver table with straps on it. Sitting on the table was an iron mask with eye slits to see out of.   
My eyes lit up. No...What could they possibly be...? I couldn't finish my thought. The first two troopers walked over to me and grabbed my arms. The door shut behind the ones who came in and they began to set up the table. I looked up at Zool. Could he really be...that evil?   
"If you coorperate, Princess, you won't have to suffer...but if you don't...then we'll continue to interrogate and torture you until you give in...And I have quite a...pleasant surprise for you...I hope you'll enjoy it. I went to the trouble of getting it just for you," Zool said. He nodded to the troopers, who walked toward me and grabbed my arms, bringing me over to the table. They pushed me onto the table, making me lay down, and put the straps over my neck, waist with my arms by my sides, and ankles. I struggled under the straps to get lose, but they were too tight.   
One of the other troopers who was holding the mask went toward me, standing on one side of me and waited for Zool to give him the order to put it on me. Zool nodded, and the other two troopers grabbed my head to hold it still.   
I tried to shake my head, "No! Let me go!" I said.   
The trooper with the mask slid the mask over me and picked my head up, locking it in the back to stay on. I could barely see anything and I could feel my breath go against my face.   
"No! Let me out of this!" I yelled.   
"Silence!" Zool turned and glared at me. I suddenly felt the table going upwards, and I looked around to see that I was being pushed up so that I could see something.   
One of the troopers turned on some sort of holo projector and an image appeared on the wall of a grave yard that I recognized right away. It was night out, and I watched as three kids, two girls and a boy, and a black cat ran into the grave yard.   
No...Could they really have stolen my memory somehow?   
  
_The boy was my brother, Max. He was 18 years old when he died. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue CHAMPION sweatshirt. The girl was Alison, a girl with long brown hair wearing a brown sweater. The cat was Binx, the boy the witches had turned into a cat 300 years ago. After my foster parents had died on Earth, I lived with Binx and Alison for a while until I found out who I really was. The other girl was...me. I wore a red and black skirt because I had dressed up as a witch for Halloween. Heh, big mistake there.   
I watched through the mask as I was put into a whole in the ground to protect myself from the witches. They couldn't go near the ground in the cemetary, especially if there was a circle of salt around it. I watched as Alison put the circle of sault around me through the mask as tears started coming to my eyes, knowing what would soon happen.   
As the witch brought me up on her broom and into the sky after I had craweled out of the whole stupidly, she held onto me and took a bottle out of a cloak pocket which was full of the potion she wanted me to drink so she would suck up my life. I pushed against her so I would knock the bottle out of her hand. Max caught it before it hit the ground. _

_I watched as Max started drinking the potion and tears rolled down my cheeks.   
"Max..."I thought.   
After a few minutes, I saw Winnefred, the witch who had brought me up onto her broom, start to suck up Max's life high above the ground. I stayed by Alison and Binx, but Alison was holding me back. Soon, Winnefred had finally sucked up all of his life. Winnefred had come a little closer to the ground, and she dropped Max's limp body as the sun came up.   
I looked away for a minute, tears rolling down my cheeks and only making it worse for me to see better. I could only imagine the grin on Zool's face as he watched my mental torture and my heart break at having to see Max's death all over again. By the time I looked back, I saw my eight year old scared, helpless self sitting by Max's body, head on his stomach, crying.   
"Max...Wake up. Let's go home, Max. Please..."   
_

After another minute of this, it finally stopped. Zool turned and looked at me from the corner he stood in and I turned my head to look at him.   
"You're a monster. How could you have gotten this?" I asked him.   
"Oh...I have my ways. Now, Princess, I'm sure you don't want to have to watch this over and over again...Quite frankly, I'm quite sick of watching it. And I'm sure you don't want to be in that mask for very long, so I suggest that you just give in now and become my queen. If you continue to refuse..." He started walking toward the door, "I'll just leave you in here, with the mask on."   
I looked away. I hated having the mask on. But I couldn't betray my friends, family, or myself. I knew what it would do to me. "I won't turn and become your queen. I already told you that," I said defiantly.   
Zool nodded, and the door opened. "Then you will sit there to suffer within that mask."   
He and the troopers walked out, and the door slid shut behind them.   
I sighed and tried to get the get the straps off of me, but it was no use. There was most likely Ysalamari around. Ysalamari are creatures that make Force users unable to use the Force when they were around. And I could only imagine what Zool had rigged the straps to do to me if I tried to use the Force to try to get free. So, I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the Force strongly flow through me.   
About twenty minutes later, I heard the door slide open, and I heard TIP TAPS on the metal floor and looked up at a storm trooper who walked in. For some strange reason, I felt the Force strong within him.   
The door shut behind him, and he removed his helmet, looking down at me. At first I couldn't recognize him, especially with the mask on.   
"Danny? What have they done to you?" I heard Rei's voice ask.   
Rei! "Rei...They put the mask on me...made me watch my brother's death..." I answered, my eyes red from crying.   
He didn't need to know anymore. He put the helmet on the ground and immediately started unstrapping me. When he was done with that, I picked my head up and he unlocked the mask and lifted it from my face.   
I looked around the cell, feeling as if I had been blind all along and I had finally been healed. I then looked up at him, toward his sweet and innocent blue eyes, then away.   
He put a hand out for me, "Come on, let's get you out of here. The others are waiting in the ship."   
I took his hand, and we ran out of the cell and down the hall as quietly as we could, running toward the docking bay where the ship and the others were.   


  



	3. Entry 3: The Wedding

Entry three: The Wedding

Within the next few months, which soon turned into years, I found myself having nightmares about when I was captured by Zool, but I couldn't let my friends know about it. I had now met a boy named Joey. He was tall, had brown hair and blue eyes, he was a Jedi also, but not to my knowledge was he royalty, and we turned out liking each other very much. Before I knew it, he proposed to me, and I said yes. I was now twenty-one years old, and was ready to start a new life...as much as possible.   
So, today was my wedding day. I wondered if Rei would give me away. I had kind of asked Syria to hint at it for him. I wasn't about to become a blushing bride before I walked down the aisle.   
I stood in my room, getting ready. I wore a beautiful, short sleeved, summery dress with a veil to go over my head, my hair flowing down my back with different colored string in it, a braid in the middle of all my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and swallowed, closing my eyes a little, and letting the Force flow through me.   
_This is it, _I thought.   
I turned and walked out of my room of the palace, and headed outside to join my friends and family in the Falls.   
When I walked down the hill, I saw all my friends and family there: Luke and Leia and her husband, Han Solo, and their children, Rei, Syria, Alex, Dan, Joey, who was wearing a tux and standing at the other end of the aisle next to Syria, who would perform the ceremony, and...Alison and Binx. I didn't know they were coming.   
Smiling, I walked down the hill, careful not to trip over my dress, and ran over to Alison, who wore a light red dress, and Binx was sitting on his back legs next to her. I ran to Alison and hugged her, and the two of us laughed.   
"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming," I asked, stepping back and looking up at her.   
Laughing, she said, "Luke told us about it. You didn't think we'd miss your wedding, did you?"   
"No..."I looked down at Binx and smiled. Careful not to get my dress dirty, I leaned down and put my hand out to pet him. I could hear him purring and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you both came...I missed you."   
Binx looked up at me, his green cat eyes sad, "We missed you, too, Danny..."   
I knew he was thinking about his sister, Emily. The witches had brought her to their home when Binx was still human, and they had her drink the potion. Binx was only too late in saving her. He was then turned into a cat, and he thought he had failed his sister. It pained him still to think of her...And he still blamed himself.   
Standing up, I turned to look at the rest of my friends. Rei was wearing a tuxedo, and Dan was wearing his usual Jedi uniform, as was Alex and Syria.   
"You better get going. Don't want to keep your husband waiting," Alison said.   
I smiled, and looked up at her. Now was when I wished Max was alive, but I didn't say anything.   
I turned and walked toward the end of the aisle, the veil over my face. Rei walked toward me and offered me his arm. This let me know that he had agreed to give me away.   
Smiling, I hooked my arm in his, holding hands with him, and started walking down the aisle.   
Joey watched me, never taking his blue, sweet eyes off of me.   
When we finally reached the end, I stood on my tip toes and kissed Rei on the cheek before turning to look at Joey. Joey took my hands in his, and Rei stepped back, watching.   
Soon, we had said our vows and gave each other rings, and Joey lifted the veil up from over my head. He then took his finger and put it on my chin, drawing me close, and we kissed, long and passionately. Everyone clapped, and the two of us turned to look at everyone. Joey wrapped his arms around my waist, and suddenly I knew that I was happy.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a figure with a blue ora surrounding it, his arms folded over his chest. I turned my head a little more to see it wearing the CHAMPION sweatshirt Max had worn, and that he looked exactly like Max...   
*******************************************************************   
A few hours later, before Joey and I were going to spend time together in the Palace as our honeymoon, I was sitting on top of the Falls, looking out at the sunset, thinking.   
I had changed out of my wedding dress, and was wearing a blue one a lot like it. My hair was now in a braid with the strings still wrapped in it, pinned to my head.   
In my hand I held the locket Max had given me. I thought about what it would have been like if he had been there. Wait...Was he there? Was that figure I had seen him? It wasn't...possible...It was one of my dreams to have him back, and...   
I felt someone next to me, and then I felt four paws climbing into my lap. I looked down to see Binx there. I smiled at him, and put the locket back on. He didn't need to know I was thinking about Max...   
"What are you thinking about?" Binx asked, laying his head on his front paws.   
"Just...everything. Did Luke tell you about the Sith that captured me a few years ago?" I answered.   
He nodded a little, in his own cat-like way. "Yes, he told us. I wish we could have been there to help you, Danny..."   
I shook my head, "There was nothing you could have done...Rei helped me...he couldn't stop them from taking me, but he got me away from there...and get me away from what they put me through."   
He looked up at me, "Max's death?"   
I blinked, looking down at him. I could only guess how he knew, but he wasn't Force sensitive. "Yeah...They put a mask on my face...had me strapped down and I had to watch him die..." I answered.   
Binx licked my hand, "I know, Danny...I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to watch it." He then jumped out of my lap and started walking back up the hill.   
I stood up and turned to look at him. "Hey, Binx..."   
He spun around and looked at me.   
"Thanks..." I said. He already knew what I was thanking him for. I was thanking him for giving me one of the heart-to-heart talks he and I had had before I had come to live with Luke and Leia, and even after when I would visit them. I had actually missed having those talks with him. Although I had talks like that with Rei, those talks and the talks I had with Binx were a lot different. . .

~ Danny


	4. Entry 4: Rei's Death

Entry four: Rei's Death

Before I knew it, I was pregnant with twins. I would be a mother.   
The twins were born finally, a boy and girl named Kristopher and Katheryn. They both had blue eyes. Kristopher was born only a few minutes before Katheryn.   
A few days after the twins were born, I decided I had my strength back. I walked down to the Falls, wearing a short sleeved white dress, my hair pulled back into the braid. The twins were in their cribs, sleeping, being watched over by a nanny droid.   
I looked around to see everyone standing in a group, some had tears rolling down their cheeks. I couldn't help but wonder where Rei was. He was always disappearing, though...But maybe this would be permanent.   
I looked at everyone, then I looked at Syria, not seeing Rei there. I expected something like a joke he was playing...He wouldn't be there and I would look for him, and then he'd jump out behind me...Just like Max used to.   
"Syria...What's going on? Where's Rei?" I asked. I turned to look for him by his favorite tree, where he had been sitting the day I had been captured by Zool. I didn't see him there, or anywhere. Not even on top of the Falls.   
Syria walked toward me, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Danny...Something happened last night. Rei was alone in the Falls...and a Sith came, with storm troopers. They out numbered him...and he was killed. I got there too late. I'm sorry..." She said.   
I blinked, looking at her. I stepped back, looking at everyone else. Alex nodded a little, letting me know it was true.   
How could I have let this happen? I had lost yet another brother! I had lost Rei...my friend...my bodyguard...my brother.   
_Damnit! _I cursed to myself. I closed my eyes, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. I didn't care if the others heard me through the Force. I just...wanted my brother back. My brothers.   
Joey went toward me to try to hug me, but I knocked his arms away, running toward the top of the Falls. I sat down and covered my hands with my eyes, crying. The others watched me sadly, knowing how much I was hurt...Knowing how easily I was angered by this, and what it could lead to.   
*******************************************************************  
A few days later, it was the day of the ceremony for the funeral. I wore another white dress, my hair down in a braid, and I wore boots. I wore the ring Rei had given me on my left hand. I stood on top of the Falls where Rei's grave was, playing with the ring. The others were standing back, letting me have my time alone in saying good bye.   
"Rei...I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I know...You wouldn't have let me anyway. That doesn't mean I wouldn't have helped you...I...miss you...You were a great brother...friend..."Not sure what else to say, knowing he already knew, I knelt down by the gravestone, putting two fingers on it. Smiling slightly, I waited a moment before getting up and walking toward the others.   
I looked at Joey, tears rolling down my cheeks now, and walked toward him, hiding my face in his shirt. He wrapped me in his arms, just letting me be there, feeling more protected then ever.   


~ Danny


	5. Entry 5: Jedi training/Diamond

Entry five: Jedi training/Diamond

After Rei had died, a Jedi named Tien Rienheart came to the Falls. (*Note*Tien was really Rei's tiger, but I had forgotten to put that. When Rei died, Tien turned into a human. Oh yea, somewhere between this part and when Diamond comes, I think Alex is dead.)He had green eyes and brown hair. At first, he didn't trust me, or anyone else, right away...But after a while, we became friends. He, too, knew of my pain about Max and Rei's deaths.   
Months went by, and I found out that I had a sister named Crystal, who was a Sith. She wanted me to dead, because she knew there was a light sider in her family.   
Tien decided to train me as a Jedi. I had never finished my training, and so, he trained me. When my training was finished, he knighted me as a Jedi Knight.   
*******************************************************************   
One day, a few months later, a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes came into the Falls. I was standing on top of the Falls, practicing with my light saber when I felt her presence. It was almost a familiar one, as if I had felt it before, but I wasn't sure where.   
She wore a long, silk, white dress going down to her ankles.   
I turned the saber off, and put it on my belt, walking towards her curiously. Everyone else was talking in a group nearby. Tien looked over at me and saw me walking toward the woman, and started walking towards us.   
"Is there something we can help you with, Ms?" I asked her.   
The woman looked at me, a sad smile on her red lips. "You don't know your own mother, Danielle? It's been such a long time since you've seen me, and you were only a baby..."   
I blinked, frowning, "Excuse me? My mother is dead. She has been since I was a baby."   
"Oh, really? Then why is my presence so familiar to you? You're Danielle Elizabeth Skywalker, Jedi Princess. You were born on Tatooine, a few minutes after your twin brother Jesse James Skywalker. Your older brother was Maxwell James Skywalker, who died when you were eight years old. The locket you have was given to you by your brother for your eighth birthday. Your father was James Skywalker, the brother of Darth Vader. How would I have known all that?" She asked.   
I blinked, looking at her. If she knew all this information...She had to be who she said she was. I swallowed, watching her.   
Tien and the others walked over to me, wondering what was going on.   
"Danny, what's going on? Do you know this woman?" Tien asked.   
I lowered my head, not saying anything, not knowing what to answer. I did know her...but yet I didn't. I had been told that she was dead. She had died giving birth to myself and my brother, Jesse...Yet another lie I had been told.   
The woman looked at Tien and the others. "I am Diamond, the Jedi Queen. You may call me Diamond," She answered.   
Tien and the others bowed their heads in respect. I could feel Tien's eyes on me.   
Emotions were running through me: Anger, happiness, sadness...all mixed into one. "My mothers name was Elizabeth. Not Diamond," I said.   
Diamond looked at me, laughing, "Elizabeth. That's a name I haven't heard in a long time...Elizabeth is my real name, but I go by Diamond also. I can tell already that you and I have a lot to talk about."   
I nodded, narrowing my eyes. How could this have possibly happened?   
  
~ Danny girl ~ 


	6. Entry 6: My Death: Katie’s New Beginning

Entry six: My Death: Katie's New Beginning

Crystal found out that our mother was alive, and wanted not only me dead, but my mother dead as well. She soon got her wish. My mother was held prisoner in a cell where Crystal lived, and beaten until she was dying. She died, and I wasn't there to help her. 

A few months later, I was in my palace throne room when the doors opened and Crystal and her cronies came in. I wore a black Jedi uniform, my hair pulled back into a braid, and my light saber hanging on my belt. Katie and Kris were in their room playing. 

I looked at Crystal, "What do you want?" 

She looked at me and sneered, coming close to me. "For you to die," She said. 

A tall man standing next to her walked toward me, grinning evilly. He put his hands out, and Sith lightening was sent toward me. It hit my body and sent me flying. 

"Ah!" I yelled in pain. The lightening grew intense and intense. I was soon on the floor, and was too weak to do anything to stop the Sith from doing this to me...Soon, the intensity was so bad that I was killed...Katie was walking into the throne room when she saw the Sith doing this...She kept herself from crying out, and watched as I died. She ran out of the palace, using the back way, and ran outside to go to the Falls. 

To be continued......  



End file.
